Lord Kagewaki
by Raven-2010
Summary: Before Naraku killed & took his body Kagewaki Hitomi was a kind handsome noble lord, this is what his life would have been had Naraku never exsisted, and he had met Kagome, & this is his story, updated extended, comedy romance LEMON Kagewaki/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Updated extended April 17 2011, Kagewaki/Kag

**Lord Kagewaki**

**By Raven 2010 July 2 2010**

**The Injured miko, Kagewaki's rescue, love, passion, a new future**

Before Naraku killed him and stole his body he was lord Kagewaki Hitomia kind, caring good, hearted noble lord, this is what his life truly would have been without Naraku, and this is his story. Lord Kagewaki was a handsome man with long wavy flowing jet black waist length hair, that cascaded down his back like a curtain of midnight, Kagewaki was widely known throughout Japan for his kindness and was well loved

Kagome had been traveling with Inuyasha's group for 3 years now and had just turned 18, and after her birthday party she was returning through the well to the feudal era. Just as she climbed out of the well she was attacked and knocked unconscious by a demon possessed bandit, Kagewaki was passing by and heard the commotion then came to investigate, when he arrived he quickly dispatched of the bandit

The bandit could not have been saved for the demon in him had pushed the mans soul out long ago, Kagewaki saw Kagome lying on the ground he checked her and she was still breathing. When he picked her up the first thing he noticed was the scent of roses coming from her that hit his nose a scent that he had always loved, he also took notice of and admired her great beauty

As Kagewaki carried her to his horse he thought "This girl has an amazing calming affect on me I have never felt so at peace before, I do not know why she does but I welcome it"

He put Kagome on his horse then headed back to his castle, When they arrived at his castle he took her to one of the large rooms just down the hall from his and gently lay her down on the futon. Kagewaki sent for his healer and a servant to tend her injuries and clean her up, after the servant and healer had finished they quietly left the room

"Lord Kagewaki with your permission may I have a word with you? the healer asked

"Yes Azumi" but is there something seriously wrong with the girl?

"No my lord, but I thought that you should know that is no ordinary girl in there she's a miko and a very powerful one at that, but I believe even she herself doesn't realize how powerful"

"Thank you Azumi I knew there was something more about her then one could see with their eyes" Kagewaki replied

"And right you are my lord" she is very beautiful don't you agree? And by the looks of it I would guess unmarried" Azumi asked with a big smile

Kagewaki gained a very slight blush across his cheeks "Azumi your very lucky that I love you like a sister" Kagewaki replied and walked away mumbling "Meddling females" under his breath

"Yes and you'd be lost without us" Azumi said to his retreating form, when he was gone she laughed

The following morning Kagome awoke to unfamiliar but beautiful surroundings, the room was huge beautifully decorated the, futon she was on was huge it could easily fit 3 people. There was an oak wood desk on the other side of the room., a balcony door with one large window on each side of it that over looked a very large private garden, there was a bathing room with a hot spring in it in her room. Kagome felt like she was in heaven

She was snapped back to reality when the scent of sandalwood gently filled the room a scent that she was very fond of. Kagome turned to look when she heard a deep sensual voice that sent shivers down her spine

"Everything is to your liking I presume? Kagewaki's face was lit with a sweet innocent smile while he spoke

"Yes it's breath taking" she replied "He is gorgeous" she thought

"May I ask who you are sir? Kagome inquired

"I am Kagewaki Hitomi and lord of this castle" and what is your name? he asked "She is a beauty he thought

"I am Kagome Higurashi"

"Well lady Kagome welcome to my home"

"Please don't call me my lady just Kagome will be fine"

"Alright Kagome but only if you promise to call me Kagewaki and not lord"

"Deal" Kagome said

Remembering what Azumi had said to him the day before about Kagome's marital state Kagewaki decided to find out for himself in a very cagey way

"Kagome may I ask would you like me to have word sent to your husband? so that he knows where you are, and that you are well it would be best to do so as soon as possible"

"No Kagewaki I am not married and I have no male that I am involved with at this time, and I have no family here"

"Kagome would you like to have your meal hear in your room? or if you wish you are more then welcome to dine with me"

"I'd love to eat with you" Kagome answered

He put his arm out she took it and he escorted her to the dining hall, the food was beautifully prepared it looked like something you'd only see at a formal occasion. Sushi rice fresh fruit and more Kagome was amazed

Kagome asked one of the kitchen servants named Maru please give the cook her compliments because it was the best food she ever had. Maru thanked her while on his way back to the kitchen with the dirty dishes, when he entered he excitedly gave the cook the message

"I think I love this girl already she's the only one who came here to ever thank me or give me praise outside of lord Kagewaki, and a few others" Yuni said

The others all asked what Kagome was like Maru and Azumi both told them how kind she treated them, they all agreed that they wanted her to stay. Kagewaki sat with Kagome the food was brought out an served she immediatly noticed that certain vegetables were carved into very real looking roses

"I've never seen anything as beautiful in all my life" Kagome remarked

"Ah Kagome Yuni really likes you it's very rare indeed for her to do this, Maru delivered your message to her and I suspect my staff has a little conspiracy going and it being they all agree they want you to stay"

"Who me? I'm nothing special" Kagome said

"It's this sometimes I have to have meetings dealings and dinners with lords ladies and diplomats as well as people of wealth, and very few of them even compliment or thank Yuni for her cooking before you only myself and a few others have" Kegewaki explained

After the noon meal Kagewaki escorted Kagome out to gardens and showed her around. the two talked and spent hours getting to know each other, they soon learned they shared many of the same likes and dislikes

A week later out in the garden after the evening meal "Kagewaki I hope you don't mind me saying that you smell good your wearing sandalwood my favorite"

"Thank you Kagome but you wear rose"

"Sorry I mean sandalwood is my favorite scent on a man" She replied

"And rose is mine on a woman" he replied

As they stood under the moonlight he gazed deep into her eyes, then slowly leaned in and kissed her. Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and he put his left arm around her and gently held the back of her head with his right hand a slight moan escaped her lips. Kagewaki felt his heart jump for joy

He pulled away slightly looked into her eyes oh "God I have wanted to hold you like this from the first day I set eyes on you" Kagewaki told her

"Kagewaki your so handsome and I was so tempted to kiss that first day I saw you in the room"

"And I would not have stopped you" Kagewaki said

Kagome untied the top not in his hair and let it loose "Never cut this" she told him then ran her nimble fingers through his wavy locks "It's so beautiful and as soft as silk"

"Aw you like my hair more then you like me" he teased

Her only response was to take his face in her hands and kiss him only this time she got him to part his lips with the tip of her tongue and Kagewaki eagerly granted her entrance, as the kisses grew deeper and their blood hotter lust soon over whelmed them both, while their tongues battled

"So beautiful" he praised

"I want you Kagewaki" She said then started kissing his neck

"Kagome I love you and have since the first day, but are you sure you want this? I mean I can wait"

"Did I hear you right you love me?

"Yes Kagome you heard correctly I do" he answered

"I feel the same way but I didn't think you did, and yes I want this more then you know" Kagome replied "Just the sight of you hell even the sound of your voice excites me"

Then you shall have it my beauty" he said sexily "And you excite me as well to the point that it is almost unbearable"

"Please kiss me? She asked and she did

**Lemon starts**

Kagewaki picked her up in his arms and bolted to his room, he gently put her on her feet closed and locked the doors behind them then took Kagome in his arms and kissed her, starting from her lips and trailed down to her cleavage. Kagome moaned in ecstasy from his touch she opened his haori and ran her hands over his chest which drove him crazy she could feel his stiffness against her leg

He untied her obi then opened her kimono, while she untied his haori and hakama "Hm I enjoy having you remove my clothing" he said in a seductive sexy tone

"And I enjoy doing it, you have the body of a god" she complimented they had each others clothes off in no time

Kagewaki stood behind Kagome cupping her breasts in his hands gently feeling them "Mmm Kagewaki yes" she moaned. Kagome

She reached over her shoulder grabbed the back of his neck pulling him down into a deep kiss, then rubbed her ass against his hardened length causing him to let out a deep moan, he thrust his hips forward pushing himself further into her

"Woman do you realize what you do to me?

"No less then what you do to me koishi"

Feeling adventurous Kagome reached back and grabbed his length her eyes grew wide and she let out a slight gasp, it was huge and thick. "I hope I live through this" she thought

"Are you alright? Kagewaki asked after hearing her gasp

"Ya it's just that I wasn't expecting it to be so big"

"We can forget about this if you wish to stop" he said to in a comforting tone

"Oh no you don't Kagewaki your not getting away from me that easily" Kagome taunted while still holding his length

"Don't worry I won't let him hurt you, he knows if he does that I will beat him " he teased

"Hm let me investigate" she said, next thing Kagewaki knew Kagome had his balls in her hand gently massaging them, his length twitched "Very nice"

"Ok woman you asked for it" he teased

He turned Kagome around to face him picked her up told her to put her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist she did then he carried her to the bed laid her down with himself above her

While he kissed her deep she arched her back and rubbed against his shaft, she ws so hot she came soaking his length. Kagewaki knew she was ready for him, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid in with one long gentle thrust breaking her barrier, he stilled himself to give her chance to adjust, after a few seconds Kagome encouraged him to move by grabbing his ass pulling him to her

"I cannot believe how intensely good you feel" he praised

He gave her three thrusts _**"Gods yes Kagewaki**_" Kagom**e **cried out and came so hard and long she felt like her head was going to explode, and soon many more followed

"I only wish to please you and make you happy" Kagewaki whispered in her ear

"Kagome" he moaned out

"Kagewaki" she cried as they hit their climax together

They rested for awhile. Kagewaki felt himself harden again and he almost hoped Kagome didn't notice "Ahh Kagewaki I think somebody wants to come out and play again" she teased

"I'm sorry this has never happened to me before I've had other women before but I was never ready to go again so soon after. But you unlike other women have an affect on me that I have never experienced before. I believe it is because you are a miko"

"It's alright sexy Kagewaki but I never knew miko's could affect a man like that, you can have all you want. I know this is my first time but I know now that I love sex and want more"

"As you wish my Kagome" he started moving inside her again, and soon Oh Kagome" he thought that he would lose his mind

Don't stop _**"Kagewakiiiii" **_she called out

"_**Koishiii" **_he called while they exploded together, they repeated these most pleasurable actions several times throughout the night

The next morning they awoke "God's woman I never had a woman make me release that many times in one night before, and still I do not feel weak you'll be the death of me but I will die happy" Kagewaki joked

"I love my work" Kagome teased

He leaned over and kissed her Kagome soon became very passionate "Oooh Kagewaki I can't help it you make me crazy I can't get enough of you" she got out between heavy breaths

Before she knew it he was inside of her pumping again, Kagome wrapped her legs around Kagewaki's waist arched up into him and met each one of his thrusts with her own.

"Kagewaki you feel so good, _**yesss" **_as she came and it ran out of her like water many times

Little did Kagome know the shock Kagewaki was about to give her, as they continued making love and were only seconds away from their orgasms

Between heavy breaths "Kagome will _**ah**_ you do me the honor of _**be**_, becoming _**ahhhh**_ my wife? He got out between grunts as his release took hold of him

"Yes I will Kagewaki harder give it to me "Y, _**ohhh**_ yes _**Ka, Kawagi" **_she managed to say between cries of ecstasy while climaxing

After a brief rest and when the two regained the ability to breath ,think, and function again "So you will marry me and make an honest out of me" he joked

"Kagewaki you know what I think you're the only man who would ask a girl to marry him during an orgasm" Kagome joked

Well then it's a unique proposal and one you'll never forget" Kagewaki replied

**Lemons end**

Kagewaki and Kagome went into the hot spring to bathe and lost all track of time. They still hadn't shown up for breakfast. Yuni noticed and had a big smile, Azumi was humming happily

"Do you want me to go see if the lord and his guest would like breakfast? Maru asked Yuni

"No if what I think has happened did happen between those two, I think we'll soon have a lady of the castle, I can tell he loves her"

"I never saw him act like that before with any other woman" Maru stated "It is a sight I love to see" do you think they'll kill each other? He joked

"If they do they will die wearing big smiles" Yuni said and grinned

Kagewaki and Kagome didn't make an appearance until lunch time, the meal was served the love birds ate Kagewaki had one shrimp left on his plate, Kagome wanted to have some fun she and get a chase so reached over snatched it off of his plate and ran like hell

Kagewaki gave chase all around the dining hall trying to catch her, desperate for a quick escape Kagome ran through the kitchen with Kagewaki right behind her desperately trying to catch hold of his fleeing female

"Now now, now children play nice" Yuni teased "Lord Kagewaki you may be lord of this castle but this is my kitchen, and if you wreck or break anything in it I promise I will hunt you down and kill you" Yuni promised with a big smile

"Ok Yuni then tell your friend to give me back my shrimp, know you and Kagome are very close" Hehehe Kagewaki answered

Kagome escaped through the back door and into the garden but she did not get far before he caught her from behind

"God woman your going to have to marry me soon I do not want to wait to long because I know life will be heaven with you and it will never be boring"

"Maru don't bother looking for those two to come for the evening tonight we will not see them again now until tomorrow morning" Yuni said

**The announcement, telling Inuyasha, the wedding**

The next morning Kagewaki called Yuni, Maru, and the others to a meeting ,when they arrived Kagewaki informed them that he didn't want to wait to marry Kagome and there would be a wedding soon. Yuni and Azumi threw their arms around Kagewaki hugged him and said "It's about time"

Kagome told Kagewaki about Sango and the others, he was more then happy to have them there, he sent a messenger with a written invitation, Sango sent a message with the same messenger saying that they'd be there. After the messenger was gone of course Inuyasha had a hissy fit

"What the hell is this shit, Kagewaki she don't even know this guy and she's going to marry him" Inuyasha ranted

"Inuyasha shut up" must you always be a wet blanket? Miroku said

"Inuyasha so help me if you do or try to do anything to ruin this for Kagome, I will hunt you down like the dog you are and kill you" Sango said with a dark smile

"Gulp, I believe she would do it to" Inuyasha thought

"I mean it Inuyasha I really will" Sango said in a menacing tine

"Miroku do you think she would? Inuyasha not only do I think she would, I know she would"

"Wenches are all nuts" Inuyasha said forgetting Sango was still there

"What did you say? Wenches are all crazy hah, you dog eared about to be dead little weasel" Sango said

"Uh oh, crap" Inuyasha said "S, Ssango I didn't mean you"

'Tooo late rat face" Sango lunged Inuyasha ran

"Oh shit I am so screwed" he said and ran with Sango hot on his trail

"Better him the me" Miroku thought, then heard

"Ow, ow ow, damn Sango stop it you crazy wench" Will ya? Inuyasha said

"Ah shut up you big baby" Sango said as she kept chasing and whacking him across his backside with a branch

They arrived at Kagewaki's castle early the next morning, and were warmly greeted and welcomed to his home, Inuyasha however would be watched closely, Kagome knew her hanyou all to well, Sango and Miroku gave her looks that as much as said if he starts we'll kill him. Kagewaki was about to learn and see something new surprising and totally hilarious

"So you're the guy who's marrying Kagome, you know she travels with us" Inuyasha said in a snide tone

"Growl, Inuyashaaa" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome said in a warning tone with a growl

"Yes and she's marrying and will be living with me" Kagewaki said in a smart ass tone of voice

"But she will be leaving with us" Inuyasha shot back

What our favorite hanyou did not know is that calm sweet caring Kagewaki had a bit of a dark side to him and was a real a joker who could match wits with the best of them, even Kagome did not know this yet but would witness it first hand, hearing that Kagewaki quickly let his dark side take over and Inuyasha was about to learn a shocking lesson

"Hm, you should know that Kagome and I have already consummated our union many times, and will continue to do so many more, the wedding is a mere formality to seal the deal" Kagewaki said smiling evilly but looking angelic at the same time

"W, what, consummated, u, union" the barely able to speak hanyou managed to got out

"Yes and we have our entire lives to do so"

"Inuyasha? Kagome called

"Wh, what?

"_**Siiiiit" **_crash

"Interesting" Kagewaki commented

"Kagewaki" Kagome said

"Yes?

"I love your dark naughty side" she commented

"Why thank you"

"You couldn't wait till after you married her to do that? Inuyasha who suddenly regained the ability to speak said

"Oh and Inuyasha

"Yeah what?

"_**Ooooo Kagewaki yes, yes, yesss" **_Kagome said pretending to be in the throws of ecstasy with an orgasm

"Eeeeeee, no, no, no shut it wench, I don't wanna see know about or hear it" the red faced cringing Inuyasha protested with his ears pinned flat back against his head and hands over them

"Oh my gods Kagome y, your absolutely evil" Sango managed to say

"It seems you have a dark side as well my Kagome" Kagewaki commented with a smile

"Yeah he brings out that side of me that loves and wants nothing more then to torture him"

"Ka, Kagome that sounded to damned real" Miroku got out between laughs

"Kagome you can't marry this guy, he's a bad influence on you look at the way your talking and acting now" Inuyasha said accusingly

"Sit boy" crash down he went while using a string of profanities that would both curl and turn your hair white

"Damn wench will you stop doing that? Inuyasha complained

"Sit, Mouthyasha if you try to ruin this for me I will hunt you down and kill you"

"Inuyasha cut the shit before I skin and make a rug out of you" Sango threatened

"Gulp, oh crap" he replied

Yuni and the others did triple time getting it all set up Kagewaki did not want a lavish wedding just a simple ceremony. The next day everything was ready, Inuyasha opened his mouth to start, working together Sango and Miroku quickly tied Inuyasha up and that is how he watched the wedding tied gagged and trying to wriggle out of his bindings failing miserably

Even though it was not a fancy wedding it was still beautiful Maru made the announcement "Lord Kagewaki Hitomi and lady Kagome Hitomii may they know only happiness and many long years together"

"Congratulations" everyone said at the same time

"Wenches you can't live with them, and you cant without them, hell you might not even survive them" Inuyasha thought


End file.
